


we love like a brother

by allandmore99



Series: team love [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Let Nicky get railed 2k20, Light BDSM, Multi, OT6, Poly! guard, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99
Summary: Sometimes Nicky just needs the whole team to take him apart.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky/Everyone
Series: team love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	we love like a brother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme, fill for this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=89938#cmt89938
> 
> In a happy team future, sometimes when they have a bit of downtime, Joe ties Nicky’s arms to the bed, blindfolds him, and sits in an armchair while the team one-by-one come in and do whatever they want with Nicky (within his already established limits). After everyone has had a turn including Joe, the whole team helps with aftercare.
> 
> Bonus points if Nicky isn’t always sure who is with him.

It’s been a while since Nicky was craving this, but when he murmurs the request to Joe, his lover kisses him hard, clearly excited about the possibility. “I’ll take care of everything, love,” he replies. They’ve done this before, but it’ll be the first time with Nile, the first time since they found Quynh—or, rather, since she found them—the first time with this new, fragile trust between them and Booker. Maybe that’s partly why he needs it, Nicky reflects, to bring them closer together as a team after all that they’ve been through.  
  
He knows that Joe will indeed take care of everything, will talk to the others, will set out boundaries and explain Nicky’s limits. All he needs to do is wait, and takes his clothes off and then stretches lazily in the bed, grabbing the book he’s been reading from the nightstand and getting through a few chapters. He’s half hard thinking about what’s coming, but he doesn’t touch himself. There will be plenty of time for that later, he thinks.  
  
Joe comes back in first, and Nicky puts his book away so that he can pull his partner in for a long kiss. “You still want this?” Joe asks, cupping Nicky’s face tenderly, and Nicky nods. “Very much so, darling. You’re alright with it?” He asks, just to make sure, and he gets an answering nod. “I’ll be right here with you, as always,” he murmurs, gesturing to the armchair he’s planning to sit in.  
  
He kisses Nicky once more, and then he pushes his hands above his head, just holding for a moment, before he loops a soft rope around them and ties them to the headboard. “Not too tight?” He asks, and Nicky shakes his head. Joe presses a kiss to his forehead, and then he’s slipping the blindfold on Nicky, adjusting it to make sure that Nicky can’t see anything.  
  
He feels it as Joe gets off the bed, hears him go over and sit in the chair, and then he hears the click of the door opening and knows that someone else is in the room with them. He tries to place who it is from the footsteps, but he can’t tell, not even when whoever it is bends down to kiss him, a light press of lips.  
  
The bed dips as they lay down beside him, and then whoever it is climbs on top of him, and well, he can tell it’s a woman at least, can feel the soft breasts against his chest as she kisses him again. Her hand wraps around his cock, manicured nails scratching lightly up his length and teasing at the slit, and he hisses in pleasure. Whoever she is, she knows just how to touch him, which makes him think it’s Andy or Quynh, since he’s never done this with Nile before.  
  
The way she’s jerking him, it’s clear that she doesn’t intend to get him off this way, is just trying to get him fully hard, and it never takes him long, not with the anticipation of what’s coming. When she’s satisfied he’s fully aroused, she lines him up with her entrance, sinking down onto him, and they both let out pleased moans.  
  
She rides him fast, like she’s trying to get him off as quickly as possible, and he’s definitely not going to last long if she continues slamming down onto his cock like that, her nails scratching at his chest. All of a sudden, she changes tactics, grinding on him in slow circles, and he groans, because that feels incredible as well, being held in her wet warmth, the head of his cock being gently massaged by her inner walls as she moves. She must remember how sensitive his nipples are, because she bends to take one in her mouth, raking her teeth over it, and he loses it, spilling deep inside her with a cry.  
  
She makes a pleased sound as he comes in her, but he doesn’t think she’s found her own pleasure yet, and he hopes that she will before she leaves, whoever she is. She climbs off of him, and he hears an obscene wet sound that he knows means she must be fingering herself, and he whines, wanting to see it, wanting to be the one to please her.  
  
“Don’t worry,” she says, and he knows now that it’s Quynh. “I want your mouth, pretty boy,” and he’s nodding eagerly. She straddles his face, strong thighs on either side of his head, and Nicky feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t get his mouth on her soon. He strains up, trying to reach, and she laughs. “Don’t hurt yourself, pet,” she admonishes and sinks down on him, sighing happily as he starts licking into her.  
  
She’s soaked, and he realises with a shudder that he’s licking his own come out of her, and he moans deeply against her. She seems to know the realisation that he’s had, and he can nearly hear the smirk in her voice. “That’s right, sweetheart, you made a mess in me and now you have to clean it up.” His cock twitches weakly against his thigh, but it’s too soon for him to get hard again, and he devotes himself fully to his task. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, rocking against his face, and he smiles proudly.  
  
“Ah, I missed that,” she remarks as she gives him a last kiss and slips out the door. He waits, squirming a bit with impatience, for his next visitor and he hears Joe laugh from the corner. “She’s a dynamo, isn’t she, our Quynh?” and Nicky chortles in response.  
  
The next one is Booker, and he doesn’t make much attempt to hide it, politely saying hello to Joe as he walks in. He looks at Nicky and groans when he sees Nicky’s cock still soft after he had come in Quynh. “I told Quynh to leave you ready to fuck me!”  
  
Nicky laughed. “I’ll get there soon enough, don’t worry,” and then he feels Booker press a kiss to the soles of his feet, and then he starts massaging them, talented fingers carefully digging into the arch of Nicky’s feet. Booker takes his time working both feet over, and then works his way up Nicky’s legs, and by the time his hands pass over Nicky’s thighs he’s fully hard again.  
  
“Now you’re ready for me,” Booker sighs happily, and he must have gotten himself ready before coming in the room, because he sinks down onto Nicky immediately. Where Quynh had ridden him fast at first and then broken him apart with her lazy grinding, Booker sets a steady rhythm, taking Nicky in deep and then nearly pulling all the way off of him. Sometimes he does pull all the way off, just to see how Nicky whines at the cool air on his erection.  
  
Booker comes first with a shout, spilling on Nicky’s belly, and when he pulls off he wraps a tight hand around the base of Nicky’s cock, pulling him back from the edge. “Sorry, Nick,” he says apologetically. “But I’m under strict orders not to let you come before your next visitor.”  
  
That means Andy, then; she’s the only one whose orders Booker would follow, especially when it means he won’t get to indulge in his guilty pleasure of sucking Nicky off. Nicky shivers, both at the feeling of being held back from his release, and at the thought of what kind of plans Andy has for him.  
  
She strides in, confidently as ever, and hums happily as she sees that Booker kept his word. He feels something cold pricking his thigh, and as he’s trying to figure out what it is, Joe speaks up. “You’re still okay with this, right, Nicky? I know it was on your list of things you wanted, but if you’ve changed your mind, you only have to say,” and Nicky realises that it’s a knife, that Andy has a blade pressed up against his inner thigh.  
  
“Yes,” he gasps out. “Yes, absolutely, please, boss.” Andy doesn’t have to be asked twice, and she presses the blade in deeper, breaking the skin and cutting a thin line across Nicky’s thigh. He moans loudly, his cock jumping, and the bright pain lingers even after he can feel the wound closing, healing after barely a few seconds. She does it again, her fingers brushing over the healing skin almost worshipfully, and again, the knife creeping ever closer to his cock, and he is nearly sobbing as he comes.  
  
“So good,” he tells her, still shaking, and it’s for Joe’s benefit as well, because he knows it can’t be easy for Joe to watch him being hurt, even if Nicky wants it, even if he heals right away. “Thank you,” and it’s also aimed at both of them.  
  
“You’re very welcome,” Andy says, and laughs, bright and happy, when Joe asks if there’s some way Nicky can please her. “He already did,” she replies. “And as for the other way, well, I wouldn’t deprive Booker of his treat twice in one day.”  
  
He knows there’s only Nile left—and Joe, his guardian angel watching in the corner—but he would know it was her anyway by the soft way she kisses him hello, the hesitant trail of her fingers down his chest. It’s like she’s not sure what to do with him, and he’s about to offer to use his mouth on her when she speaks up, clearly talking to Joe. “Can I untie him?” She asks. “I really want him to touch me,” and how could Joe say no to the earnest desire in her voice?  
  
As soon as she frees his hands, Nicky is reaching for her, finding her face so that he can pull her down for a kiss. “How do you want me to touch you?” He asks, and he feels her smiling against his lips. “Like this,” she says a little more confidently, and brings his right hand to cup one of her breasts, her fingers over his to show him how she wants him to gently massage her there, to rub the pad of his thumb over her nipple, and then she brings his left hand between legs. “Not too fast,” she urges him, “and don’t put more than two fingers in.” He loves this, loves the intimacy of her teaching him how to please her for the first time, and he does exactly as she told him to, worrying his lip in concentration to get it just right.  
  
He adores how he knows every one of Joe’s tells after nearly a millennia together, but this is nice too, hearing all of her gasps and low groans for the first time, and he treasures the little cry she lets slip as she climaxes, the feeling of her riding it out against his fingers. “That was very nice, thank you,” she praises, and he kisses her again just for how sweet she is.  
  
Joe can barely wait for her to leave before he’s crossing the room and capturing Nicky’s lips with his own. “So beautiful, my heart, you were so good for them. Did you enjoy it, dear one?” and Nicky can’t nod fast enough. “So good to feel all of them, after so long,” he babbles. “Like coming home.” He knows that Joe knows what he means, knows that this has somehow made their little family whole again. “Now let me please you, my love, after you’ve waited so patiently. What do you want?”  
  
Joe stops a moment, considering. “Your thighs, my love,” he decides. “I’ve been hard since the beginning, don’t think I can wait long enough to open you up,” and Nicky nods, kissing him again, open-mouthed, as Joe spreads slick between Nicky’s thighs and slots himself there. “You shine brighter than the sun,” Joe gasps out as he thrusts between Nicky’s legs, and Nicky can already tell that he won’t last long. “You are a bloom more radiant than any flower, a treasure more precious than any gem—my Nicolo, oh, oh my love—“ and Nicky smiles as he feels Joe’s release spattering his thighs.  
  
Joe quickly wraps a hand around Nicky, who had managed to get hard again while he was fingering Nile, and Nicky’s eyes fill with tears as he comes for the third time. He feels filthy, with Joe’s come all over his legs, Booker’s on his chest, and now his own as well, but he feels like he’s in heaven.  
  
Joe is the first thing he sees when the blindfold is lifted, which is exactly how he would want it, and they share a tender kiss, just the two of them, before the others are piling in, Andy carrying water and a plate of sliced up fruit, Quynh with a wet towel, and Nile with a giant blanket that Booker, oddly enough, knitted during his exile, and they all pile together, wrapping their arms around Nicky, and he has never felt so loved and so at peace.


End file.
